<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последний единорог by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681029">Последний единорог</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bromance, Crack, Drama, Gen, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По законам государства, Шерлок должен лишиться девственности, поэтому он обращается к профессиональному дефлоратору.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последний единорог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: динамо!Шерлок, AU, ООС, упоминание наркотиков. Антиутопия.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок не думал, что его заставят ждать, однако его заставили — секретарша указала на мягкое кресло, словно он пришел на прием к дантисту. Шерлок получил в свое распоряжение планшет, к которому была прикреплена плохо пропечатанная анкета. Справа от кресла стояла уродливая напольная ваза с сухими цветами, слева — журнальный столик, усеянный фантиками. Большой круглый аквариум, полный крохотных конфеток, располагался на стойке ресепшена.<br/><br/>Шерлок сверлил его мрачным взглядом пару минут, прежде чем уделить внимание анкете. Вся эта обстановка — желтый свет, ненавязчивая музыка, льющаяся из динамиков под потолком, нежные трели телефонов, которые хаотично хватала секретарша — напоминала приемную стоматолога. Все это — чтобы притупить бдительность. Обуздать страх перед грядущей процедурой.<br/><br/>Шерлок не боялся. Ему было мерзостно и невыносимо скучно.<br/><br/>Он быстро отметил нужные ответы в анкете и бросил ее на столик. Затем принялся сканировать взглядом ожидающих в холле, играя в свою вечную игру — «узнай-все-о-незнакомце», но скоро ему это надоело. Раскидав фантики, Шерлок взял со стола глянцевую брошюру и начал листать.<br/><br/>«К вашим услугам наши самые опытные, квалифицированные специалисты!»<br/><br/>На половине фотографий были женщины, на другой половине — мужчины. Постановочные фото не давали такого простора для дедуктивных упражнений, но все-таки Шерлок определил, что у рыжей девушки с четырнадцатой страницы булимия, а у мужчины с бородкой на тридцать пятой странице двое детей и супруга. Шерлок гадал, что именно могло заставить всех этих людей встать под свет софита, расправить плечи, улыбнуться в камеру и назваться «опытным, квалифицированным специалистом».<br/><br/>Секретарша забрала его анкету и сказала, что позовет, как только настанет время. Это загадочное обещание заставило Шерлока поморщиться. Он знал наверняка, что сидеть в светлом холле придется еще как минимум четверть часа, если судить по частоте телефонных звонков и положению дверной ручки. Достав зажигалку, Шерлок принялся крутить ее в пальцах. Он не мог выйти отсюда, чтобы выкурить сигарету, потому что знал наверняка: стоит ему перешагнуть порог, как он направится прочь и не остановится, пока не окажется дома.<br/><br/>Телефон в кармане брюк завибрировал. Майкрофт. «Или так, или куда хуже». Шерлок закатил глаза, выключил телефон и, подавив желание подпалить его, спрятал обратно в карман.<br/><br/>«Я прав, а ты нет», — в одной фразе все их отношения. Как ни обидно признавать, Майкрофт разбирался в этих вещах куда лучше. Именно он настойчиво рекомендовал Шерлоку это место. «Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы к тебе пришли государственные дефлораторы? В этом случае, Шерлок, ты даже не сможешь высказать пожелания». Беда в том, что у Шерлока не было пожеланий. Кроме одного – чтобы его оставили в покое.<br/><br/>Пол? <em>Мужской</em>. Особые предпочтения? <em>Нет</em>. Поцелуи? <em>Нет</em>. Дополнительные аксессуары? <em>Нет, помилуйте</em>. Обстановка? <em>У меня</em>. Запреты? <em>Никаких прелюдий</em>.<br/><br/>Шерлок согнулся в кресле пополам, сплетая пальцы в замок. Он бросил взгляд на часы над дверью. Минутная стрелка сдвинулась, и его пригласили войти.<br/><br/>— Вам нужно будет сдать несколько анализов, прежде чем мы заключим контракт. Просто формальность, — предупредила женщина в тесном пиджаке с золотыми пуговицами. Ее тонкие брови были настолько светлыми, что сливались с кожей, а выбор помады свидетельствовал о недавней разлуке с партнером. Шерлок презирал ее всей душой только потому, что она сидела здесь, читая его анкету, безрогая и самоуверенная, и изображала благожелательность. Она говорила с ним, понизив голос, словно с ребенком или душевнобольным. Шерлоку, впрочем, не было до этого дела. Он лишь хотел поскорее со всем покончить.<br/><br/>— Пока что я предлагаю вам выбрать кандидата, — она подвинула стопку журналов к Шерлоку, но он не сделал ни малейшего движения, продолжая сверлить ее пристальным взглядом.<br/><br/>— Мне абсолютно безразлично, кто это будет, благодарю. — С тем же успехом он мог бы дождаться юридического распоряжения на дефлорацию, но это лишило бы его даже малейшей иллюзии выбора. К чему делать унизительную ситуацию еще более унизительной?<br/><br/>— Мы подберем вам самого подходящего специалиста, — мягко заверила женщина, поднимая взгляд от анкеты. Шерлок скорчил гримасу, растянув губы в фальшивой улыбке:<br/><br/>— Ну разве не чудесно?<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Шерлок ожидал, что все будет иначе. Дефролатор оказался невысоким мужчиной с крепкой круглой головой и слегка оттопыренными ушами. Его бесхитростные голубые глаза чуть сощурились, когда Шерлок открыл дверь и жестом пригласил его внутрь.<br/><br/>— Джон Уотсон, — коротко сказал дефлоратор и протянул ладонь, которую Шерлок вяло пожал. — Рад встрече.<br/><br/>— Следуйте за мной, я живу на втором этаже, — Шерлок не был силен в светских условностях, так что молча развернулся и поспешил вверх по лестнице. Хотя он спровадил миссис Хадсон из дома, она могла вернуться в любую минуту. Уотсон поднимался за ним медленно, с усилием, вероятно, из-за этой своей психосоматической хромоты. У Шерлока была минутка — перевести дыхание, сконцентрироваться на деле. Никаких эмоций, сантиментов. Они взрослые люди, заключившие контракт, только и всего.<br/><br/>Так или иначе, Шерлок невольно прикинул около шести способов обезвредить Уотсона, и еще четыре — обезвредить навечно. Джон Уотсон был его врагом, пусть это противоречило логике и рассудку… Шерлок испытывал ненависть к этому человеку.<br/><br/>И в то же время любопытство.<br/><br/>Уотсон и сам с интересом оглядывался, замерев на пороге гостиной.<br/><br/>— О, — сказал он, смешно вытянув губы.<br/><br/>— Здесь небольшой беспорядок, — скованно пробормотал Шерлок, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону обезглавленного манекена. Миссис Хадсон давно просила его прибраться, но повода не находилось, и уж, конечно, он не собирался тратить на это время сегодня. В конечном счете, у них не свидание.<br/><br/>— Ладно, — с решительным видом произнес Джон, шагая к дивану. — Бывало и похуже. Как насчет чая, Шерлок? — Имя Шерлока прозвучало из его уст совершенно непринужденно, словно Джон был его давним приятелем (если допустить саму возможность существования у Шерлока приятелей, что довольно абсурдно). Шерлоку пришло в голову, что Джон получил в свое распоряжение его личное дело, где было написано полное имя, возраст, врачебные противопоказания, физиологические показатели и всякое другое. В некотором роде это было справедливо. Сам Шерлок составил мнение о Джоне Уотсоне, едва тот оказался на пороге. Его выправка, речь, ногти, его одежда и крохотные пятна на воротнике рубашки — все в целом предоставило Шерлоку нужную информацию.<br/><br/>Джон Уотсон был врачом, холостым — либо вдовцом, но скорее первое — и жил в одиночестве, без домашних животных, в съемной квартире. Его родители были родом из провинции, из какой-нибудь деревушки в Шотландии, также имелся брат — алкоголик в завязке; Джон Уотсон когда-то служил в государственной структуре, полиция либо армия — скорее второе — и недолюбливал курильщиков. Из-за своей хромоты — вероятно, был ранен, но не в ногу — он прекратил службу, но все еще…<br/><br/>— Чай?<br/><br/>Шерлок вздрогнул. Джон смотрел на него, чинно усевшись на диване и собрав лоб складками. Шерлок понял, что уже пару минут молча стоит посреди комнаты, уставившись в пустоту перед собой. Кашлянув, он одернул манжеты рубашки.<br/><br/>— Да, конечно.<br/><br/>Пока Шерлок готовил чай, Джон продолжал разглядывать интерьер. Шерлок знал, что его жилище может показаться странным и даже слегка пугающим нормальному человеку. Всюду зловещие предметы вроде клинков, птичьих чучел, фотографий с мест преступления… имелось даже два черепа, бычий и человеческий. Уотсон, однако, заинтересовался смайликом на стене.<br/><br/>— Дизайнерский ход? — усмехнулся он с видом ценителя современного искусства. Принял из рук Шерлока чашку.<br/><br/>— Было скучно, — скупо ответил Шерлок. Он не представлял, с чего бы им обязательно пить чай. Словно два англичанина не могут встретиться без того, чтобы обойти эту нелепую церемонию. Ради всего святого, они собрались здесь потрахаться.<br/><br/>— Ты живешь один, Шерлок? — вежливо спросил Джон.<br/><br/>— Очевидно, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Ведь я обратился за помощью к дефлоратору.<br/><br/>— Разные бывают причины, — возразил Джон с безмятежной улыбкой. Он, похоже, повидал многое за время своей работы. Шерлок задался вопросом, сколько раз на неделе Джон делает это; неужели он получает от <em>этого </em>удовольствие?<br/><br/>— Да, конечно, — поднял брови Джон, когда Шерлок задал вопрос, не слишком заботясь, насколько он вписывается в рамки светской беседы. — В этом весь смысл, не так ли? Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе было хорошо.<br/><br/>— Не требуется, — отрезал Шерлок хмуро. — Все, что от тебя нужно — избавить меня от этого, — он показал на свой лоб. — И чем скорее мы покончим с этим, тем лучше — у меня еще много важных дел на сегодня.<br/><br/>— Так не пойдет, приятель, — хмыкнул Джон. — Сначала бы неплохо пообщаться, узнать друг друга получше, затем я расскажу тебе, что да как, и уже потом…<br/><br/>— Не представляю, зачем все это нужно. Я не собираюсь тратить время на подобные глупости; мы не встречаемся, разговоры ни к чему, и если ты думаешь, что я не изучил всю теоретическую часть процесса…<br/><br/>— Позволь мне делать свою работу, — твердо оборвал его Джон, и Шерлок клацнул зубами, замолкнув посреди своей сердитой тирады. Хотя Джон Уотсон по-прежнему выглядел чрезвычайно мирным в своем светлом джемпере и с чашкой, расписанной цветами, в его голосе прозвучали стальные нотки, а лицо приобрело уверенное, властное выражение. «Командир», — внезапно осознал Шерлок. Он с легкостью мог представить Уотсона перед строем солдат.<br/><br/>Возможно, стоит просто смириться и перетерпеть это.<br/><br/>— Что ты хочешь знать? — кисло пробормотал Шерлок, сложив на груди руки.<br/><br/>— Ты играешь?<br/><br/>— Что?<br/><br/>— Скрипка. Я заметил в углу скрипку.<br/><br/>— Да, — Шерлок одарил Джона холодным взглядом. — Играю.<br/><br/>— Когда-то я учился играть на кларнете. Ничего хорошего не вышло, правда, — Джон снова широко улыбнулся. — Так ты скрипач? В смысле, это твоя работа?<br/><br/>— Не совсем, — неохотно пояснил Шерлок, — Я занимаюсь… расследованиями.<br/><br/>— Детектив?<br/><br/>— Частный.<br/><br/>— Неплохо, — Джон восхищенно кивнул. — Я такое только в кино встречал.<br/><br/>— Твоя профессия тоже не самая тривиальная.<br/><br/>— Хочешь знать, почему я этим занимаюсь?<br/><br/>— Потому что ты бывший врач, но в медицину путь заказан. А врачей охотно берут в дефлораторы. Ко всему прочему, ты бисексуален, что весьма удобно в твоей работе.<br/><br/>Теперь Джон выглядел по-настоящему впечатленным.<br/><br/>— Все так. Как ты понял, что я врач?<br/><br/>— По твоим рукам и по тому, как ты сел. Твоя походка и отвороты брюк намекают на хромоту, но причина не в ней, а в треморе — один из симптомов ПТСР, тоже психосоматика, так и твой психотерапевт считает. Хирург с дрожащими руками никому не нужен, отсюда вывод — врачом тебе больше не быть. Мог бы податься в терапевты, но это слишком скучно, а ты, со своей тягой к приключением, предпочел стать дефлоратором. Если тебе доверили запущенный случай вроде меня, ты достаточно опытен, и значит, работаешь в этой сфере не меньше трех лет. Полагаю, устроился вскоре после своего возвращения. Откуда, кстати — Афганистан или Ирак?<br/><br/>Переведя дыхание, Шерлок уставился на Джона, а Джон уставился на него. После секундной паузы, во время которой тишина стала тяжелой и неуютной, а в голове Шерлока молоточками нарастала мигрень, Уотсон резко выдохнул, со звоном опустил чашку на блюдце и произнес, отчетливо и хрипло:<br/><br/>— Охренеть.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Макйрофт пришел проверить его «успехи». Разумеется, старший брат предпочитал называть это «визитом вежливости», но Шерлока было не провести.<br/><br/>— Ты не воспользовался моим советом? — Майкрофт смел выглядеть разочарованным. — Шерлок, это серьезно. Тебе скоро исполнится тридцать два года, и все мое влияние не поможет тебе избежать неприятностей.<br/><br/>Дай ему только шанс, и он начнет говорить о своем влиянии. Шерлок закатил глаза. Он лежал на диване, вытянувшись в струнку и сложив ладони под подбородком, пока дорогой братец прогуливался по гостиной, постукивая своим зонтом тут и там.<br/><br/>— Третья половица слева от камина, но я бы не советовал тебе трогать мои наркотики. При всем твоем влиянии, — низким и насмешливым голосом произнес Шерлок. Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул.<br/><br/>— Займись делом, Шерлок. Джон Уотсон — достойный человек.<br/><br/>— Ты, конечно же, лично выбрал его для меня.<br/><br/>— Нет, Шерлок, у меня не так много времени на всякие интриги и заговоры, как ты считаешь. — Как бы ни так! — Но когда кандидат стал известен, я поручил своим людям проверить его. Не могу допустить, чтобы моему дорогому брату причинили вред. Больший, чем он может причинить себе сам, — добавил Майкрофт, и, судя по звуку, спихнул с кресла пепельницу. Пружины заскрипели, когда Майкрофт устроился с комфортом. Кромешный ужас — Шерлок надеялся, что визит вежливости будет не слишком долгим. Если теперь еще и миссис Хадсон принесет пирог к чаю, Майкрофта будет вообще не выгнать.<br/><br/>— Ты говорил, у тебя мало времени? — Шерлок приподнялся на локте, чтобы смерить неприязненным взглядом Майкрофта. Тот ответил издевательской ужимкой, растянув тонкие губы.<br/><br/>— Я выкроил окно для тебя в своем плотном расписании, не стоит переживать.<br/><br/>— Чего тебе нужно? — прорычал Шерлок раздраженно. Он снова повалился на спину, устремив взгляд в потолок. — Уотсон придет сюда завтра. В прошлый раз… нам помешали.<br/><br/>Шерлок вовсе не лгал. Четвертое самоубийство — и никакой записки. Подарок судьбы. Лестрейд заехал за ним на машине с мигалкой, но сначала прислал смс. Так что — в буквальном смысле — «спасен звонком». Шерлок в мгновение ока замотался в шарф и пальто, всучил Уотсону его потертую парку и подтолкнул к двери. «Страшно спешу, прошу меня простить, неотложное дело», — и пока Уотсон топтался на лестнице, Шерлок уже распахнул входную дверь, впуская в прихожую мельтешение синего и красного света мигалок. «Я назначу новый день для встречи», — коротко обещал он, уже забираясь в машину, но обернулся на Уотсона. Тот потерянно топтался у крыльца и показался вдруг таким… заинтригованным. Таким впечатленным. Шерлок не собирался ничего предлагать, но фраза сама сорвалась с языка, и вскоре они уже расследовали дело вместе.<br/><br/>Дальше разговоров, впрочем, не зашли. И когда прощались, Джон оставил свой номер — «приеду, даже если будет неудобно». Шерлоку не хватило энтузиазма хотя бы изобразить признательность.<br/><br/>— Постарайся довести дело до конца как можно скорее, — велел Майкрофт, словно речь шла о его собственной невинности. Нет уж, старший братец распрощался с девственностью в положенные сроки, хотя и не так, как принято среди нормальных людей. Он обратился в компанию, как и Шерлок, потому что считал глупым тратить время на ухаживания, чтобы достигнуть цели. Шерлок понятия не имел, как Майкрофт прошел через это, сидел ли он в кресле с брошюрой на коленях и выбирал ли себе партнера, словно пирожное в кондитерской лавке… так или иначе, даже мысль о подобном была слишком отвратительной.<br/><br/>— Почему бы тебе не прекратить совать свой длинный нос в мои дела? — спросил Шерлок, когда Майкрофт снова навис над ним. В этом ракурсе у старшего братца отчетливо прослеживался второй подбородок, а ноздри казались комично широкими.<br/><br/>— Мамуля переживает, Шерлок, как и я. Ты мой любимый родственник, я о тебе тревожусь. Неустанно.<br/><br/>Он произнес это самым мерзким тоном и задержался на пороге, чтобы напомнить:<br/><br/>— Время идет, Шерлок. Тик-так.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>— Открыто, — крикнул Шерлок и стал слушать тяжелые, бухающие шаги по лестнице. Как удары сердца. Удивительно, что они не проламывали ни старые ступеньки, ни его несчастные ребра. Однажды ему пришлось вступить в схватку с рыботорговцем из Челси, и тот своим чугунным кулаком сломал Шерлоку два ребра, но это быстро поправили в больнице.<br/><br/>Джон был уже тут, Шерлок чувствовал его присутствие, оно ощущалось, как натяжение воздуха, как натяжение поверхности воды, смещало молекулы. Молекулы, атомы. По сути, все мы — одно и то же, големы, созданные из генетического пластилина, обретшие форму, но не душу, потому что никто не шепнул в глиняное ухо приказ — Шерлок его не слышал, по крайней мере… Майкрофт когда-то назвал его философом. Сказал, у него мозг философа и сердце ученого — это должно было стать оскорблением, но не задело Шерлока, что можно использовать как очередное доказательство обвинения: сердца-то у него и нет.<br/><br/>— Кхм, сегодня — никаких преступлений? Я отлично провел время в прошлый раз, — сказал Джон за его спиной, пока Шерлок разглядывал улицу внизу, опираясь на подоконник. Шорох ткани, дыхание, звук легчайшего трения, когда Джон облизывал губы — он делал этот часто — Шерлок складывал в общую картинку, воображая, как Джон устраивается на диване, кладет на журнальный столик свой смешной саквояж, вроде докторского, хотя там наверняка галлоны смазки и бесконечная лента презервативов, которые можно вытягивать с глупой ухмылкой фокусника. Шерлок не только представил себе все это, но еще и увидел в отражении, в оконном стекле. Маленькая фигурка Джона наложилась на изображение его собственного лица, все было слегка не в фокусе. Шерлок моргнул, с усилием смежив веки.<br/><br/>— Я думал даже написать об этом в блоге, — сказал Джон, обращаясь к его спине. — Еще заглянул на твой сайт, но там ни черта не понятно. Кому интересно читать про свойства пепла?<br/><br/>— Тем, кого сжигают заживо, — вымолвил Шерлок, разлепив пересохшие губы.<br/><br/>— Что? — не расслышал Джон, нахмурился. На его глупом солдатском лице было слишком много морщин, он привык строить гримасы, и за неполные два дня общения Шерлок мог уже перечислить основные мимические реакции, закатологизировать их, читать по лицу Джона Уотсона все, что творится в его смешном крошечном мозгу, если бы только в этом возникла потребность.<br/><br/>Шерлок мечтал уснуть.<br/><br/>— Ты в порядке, приятель? — окликнул его Джон, перекинув руку через спинку кресла.<br/><br/>— Я тебе не приятель, — Шерлок опустил голову со стоном облегчения, потому что его шея дьявольски устала держать такой тяжелый мозг. Ему показалось, что сейчас голова отвалится и плюхнется на подоконник, меж засохших цветов в горшке и переполненных пепельниц. Его рог скребнул по стеклу, звук вышел прекраснейший.<br/><br/>Джон, очевидно, так не считал.<br/><br/>— Эй, Шерлок, — Он взял Шерлока за плечо, силком повернул к себе. Придется вести беседу. Светские условности. Они должны обсудить, кто будет сверху, прежде чем приступить к сексу, так гласит этикет приличных мальчиков. Пальцы Джона — горячие точки на его подбородке, и хотя Шерлок пытался вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, миссия была провалена. На что он надеялся, глупец? Что сможет водить за нос доктора?<br/><br/>— Ты что-то принял, — наконец, произнес Джон.<br/><br/>— Это не помешает нам…<br/><br/>— Даже не заикайся, Шерлок, — в голосе Джона был гнев, одна из его частых эмоций, и его лицо сложилось таким образом, чтобы выразить всю степень презрения. Оно дробилось и шло трещинами, складывалось из неправильных треугольников, как в калейдоскопе. Весь мир преломлялся и находится в непрерывном движении, и Шерлока слегка качало, но пальцы Джона цепко держали его лицо. — Ты гребаный наркоман.<br/><br/>— Хороший вывод, — хладнокровно похвалил Шерлок. — Подумай о карьере детектива.<br/><br/>— Подумай о том, чтобы засунуть свой сарказм себе в задницу, — Джон оттолкнул его и машинально вытер руку о штаны. Жест был замечен, но не нанес обиды. Стоило ожидать, что Джон негативно воспримет маленькие дурные привычки Шерлока, учитывая историю зависимостей в его семье. — Не могу поверить, что ты настолько перетрусил, чтобы накачать себя наркотиком.<br/><br/>— Ясный разум не всегда преимущество, — попытался объяснить Шерлок, хотя смертельно устал, поясняя идиотам очевидные вещи. — И я не возражаю, мы можем все закончить прямо сейчас.<br/><br/>— Я не стану заниматься сексом с невменяемым человеком, — Джон ушел, пропал из поля зрения, но Шерлок все еще слышал его голос. — Это не только противоречит моим, знаешь ли, моральным принципам, но еще и против закона. — Раздался шум, бряцанье и грохот, словно Джон развел маленькую войну на его кухне. Шерлок добрел до дивана, чтобы рухнуть ничком. Уткнулся носом в диванную спинку, мечтая угомонить мельтешение молекул в воздухе, мелькание их сияющих вспышек. Калейдоскоп ослеплял. Кто-то скручивал мозг Шерлока невидимой рукой, заставляя реальность атаковать рецепторы его тела.<br/><br/>Шерлок принялся мычать, как его учили, когда он короткое время увлекался медитациями, но низкий звук был слишком похож на гудение пчелиного роя.<br/><br/>— Поверить не могу, что умник вроде тебя мог оказаться таким тупицей, — прозвучал вдалеке голос Джона, но его быстро поглотил туман.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>В какой-то определенный момент абсолютно все избавились от своих рогов. Шерлок пропустил этот момент, он был занят другим, старшие классы — не то время, когда много внимания обращаешь на окружающих. Шерлок даже сильнее других подростков был зациклен на себе, на собственных проблемах. Примерно в то время умер Карл Пауэрс, а Шерлок обнаружил в себе детективные таланты.<br/><br/>Его сверстники появлялись в школе обновленными, обменивались смущенными и хвастливыми ухмылками, подкалывали и стыдили друг друга, и к выпускному лишь у нескольких старшеклассников все еще сохранялся рудимент невинности — костяной рог посреди лба.<br/><br/>Шерлок не слишком переживал об этом; он отличался от своих одноклассников слишком во многом, и девственность была всего лишь одним из параметров.<br/><br/>Это стало проблемой позже.<br/><br/>В университетские годы Шерлок держался особняком. Его учебные показатели были очень высоки, но учителя бесконечно дергали мамулю замечаниями и предложениями, как бы помочь Шерлоку «социализироваться». Мамуля однажды предложила Шерлоку обратиться к «специальным людям», чтобы «решить проблему», ведь именно так поступил в свое время Майкрофт. Мамуля была прагматичной и лишенной сантиментов женщиной, просто рассудила, что именно рог мешает Шерлоку сблизиться с однокурсниками. «Ты не можешь носить его вечно, дорогой», — сказала она снисходительно. Шерлок не стал ее разочаровывать и объяснять, что не девственность — причина его отверженности. Причина — он сам, вся его личность целиком, и ее невозможно «исправить» никаким специальным человеком.<br/><br/>Если на первом курсе университета Шерлок встречал таких же, как он, девственников (все они были слегка похожи на него — держались особняком, были непопулярны и обладали своеобразной внешностью), то к концу обучения он остался единственным. Даже жалкие неудачники нашли себе кого-то — а Шерлок не искал, он и неудачником себя считать отказывался.<br/><br/>К тому моменту Шерлок уже крепко подсел на два наркотика: дедукцию и героин.<br/><br/>Морфий, под настроение.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Когда Шерлок пришел в себя, Джон все еще был там, в его квартире.<br/><br/>Он помог Шерлоку справиться с «похмельем», которое неизбежно наступало, когда волна эндорфинов отступала от берега обратно в море, и тело Шерлока наливалось тупой, зудящей болью. Шерлок выпил по меньшей мере четыре чашки холодного чая, щурясь на желтый свет торшера, а Джон все это время был рядом. В своей нелепой деревенской клетчатой рубашке, с докторским саквояжем и внимательным взглядом.<br/><br/>— Так ты наркоман, — В его голосе не было осуждения, только тихое разочарование, и это разозлило Шерлока.<br/><br/>— У меня нет зависимости, — попытался объяснить Шерлок. Его интеллект и воля были сильнее тела, и всякий раз решение принять наркотик было продиктовано не потребностью, а сознательным выбором. Чаще всего Шерлок делал это от скуки. Он мог неделями справляться без «лекарства».<br/><br/>— Все наркоманы так говорят, — усмехнулся Джон.<br/><br/>Шерлок сожалел, что позволил Джону увидеть эту его сторону. После их прошлой встречи, когда Джон сыпал словами «фантастика», «невероятно» и «с ума сойти», Шерлок попросту оттолкнул его. Все получилось как-то… бессмысленно.<br/><br/>Теперь они отправились перекусить, потому что Джон был «адски голоден», а Шерлок страдал от желудочных спазмов, как всегда случалось в моменты возвращения к реальности.<br/><br/>Они устроились в китайской забегаловке за углом, у пыльного окошка. На улице шел дождь, в воздухе стоял запах сырого асфальта. Джону принесли удон со свининой, а Шерлок молотил пальцами по столу, заставляя глянцевую поверхность супа в миске колебаться.<br/><br/>— Чем ты занимаешься, когда не занят расследованиями? — спросил Джон, ловко орудуя палочками. — Я хочу сказать, есть у тебя хобби помимо героина?<br/><br/>— Иногда я складываю оригами, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Он достал сигарету и под неодобрительным взглядом Джона закурил. — Обычно я ищу себе загадки в газетах. У меня есть свой сайт, куда иногда пишут люди, которым нужно помочь, но чаще там сплошная ерунда — пропавшие собачки или бриллианты. В хорошие дни я консультирую полицию. В плохие — моего старшего брата, он работает на правительство.<br/><br/>Джон поднял брови, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Шерлок выпустил струю дыма из носа.<br/><br/>— Иногда захожу в морг, чтобы взглянуть на интересные трупы, — добавил он, чтобы его жизнь не казалась постороннему слушателю слишком однообразной.<br/><br/>— Странный ты тип, — рассмеялся Джон. Он заказал себе пиво, и теперь в его высоком бокале крохотные пузырьки стремились к пене от самого дна, они поднимались в золотом свечении, и Шерлок не мог оторвать от них взгляда. — И что, это все? Никаких друзей, никаких свиданий?<br/><br/>— Похоже, что у меня есть свидания? — Шерлок вздернул уголок губ. Джон посмотрел на его рог.<br/><br/>— Про друзей, пожалуй, я тоже погорячился, — пошутил он. Шерлок смял сигарету в пепельнице. Придвинул к себе миску с остывшим супом. Еда в любом своем состоянии вызывала у него отвращение, а теперь так и вовсе было ощущение, будто что-то встало поперек горла. Но Шерлок знал, что если не поест, будет только хуже.<br/><br/>— А у тебя, безусловно, все шансы на социальную адаптацию, — проговорил Шерлок холодно. — Ты без труда создашь семью, хоть и будешь зарабатывать деньги, сношаясь с незнакомцами. Что касается твоих друзей — они, должно быть, находят тебя забавным малым, пусть даже ты и угрюмый ветеран с ПТСР и незарегистрированным пистолетом.<br/><br/>— Сношаясь? — повторил Джон неподражаемым тоном. Шерлок ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, я выбрал эту работу не только потому, что врач и хоть куда-то гожусь. Я правда хорош в этом. Не хочется хвастать, но в университете у меня было прозвище Три-Континента-Уотсон. Секс… мне нравится, Шерлок, — легко произнес Джон. — Печально, что ты представляешь его чем-то настолько постыдным.<br/><br/>— Я не стыжусь.<br/><br/>— Поэтому ты предпочел накачаться наркотиком, только бы я к тебе не прикоснулся? — Когда Шерлок промолчал, Джон потянулся через стол и дотронулся до его руки. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это дело добровольное? Ты заплатил мне за помощь, но если тебе не хочется — откажись, и дело с концом. Компания вернет деньги.<br/><br/>— Мне почти тридцать два, — ровно произнес Шерлок. Джон медленно выпустил его руку.<br/><br/>— Почему ты так сопротивляешься? Это вопрос принципа?<br/><br/>Шерлок покачал головой. Он знал, что даже в современном мире, где девственность сродни болезни, от которой следует привиться, есть еще такие люди. Чаще всего это сектанты, фанатики или безумцы — те, кто надеются сохранить свой рог и свое тело нетронутыми. Тем, кто живет вдали от цивилизации, это иногда удается, но все прочие проходят принудительную дефлорацию в городских учреждениях, если не позаботятся о себе сами до наступления критического возраста. Скрыть свою невинность невозможно, ведь улика растет прямо посреди лба. Шерлок слышал про людей, которые в порыве отчаяния пытались спилить себе рог, но все они плохо заканчивали, теряя остатки разума от боли. Для Шерлока все это не было таким уж критичным — он не боролся за чистоту или прочие нелепости. В конце концов, тело всего лишь транспорт, а Шерлок никогда не был по-настоящему чистым или невинным, только не он.<br/><br/>Он и сам не мог понять, почему такое отторжение у него вызывает одна только мысль о дефлорации. Что уж тут можно объяснить Джону Три-Континента-Уотсону?<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>— Итак, мы действительно продвинулись в этом деле, — сказал Джон, стянув джемпер. Его светлые волосы встали торчком, чуть наэлектризовавшись. — Я начинаю думать, что на этот раз все получится.<br/><br/>Шерлок глядел на него, сидя посреди кровати.<br/><br/>— Ты не под кайфом, — продолжал Джон, улыбаясь, — и полиция не ждет под окнами, и даже молния не бьет в крышу. И мы оба в спальне.<br/><br/>— Точно, — низким голосом подтвердил Шерлок, не сводя взгляда с Джона.<br/><br/>— Даже подозрительно, — рассмеялся Джон. Шерлок бы сказал, что он нервничает, но это было слишком абсурдно. — Ладно, почему бы тебе не снять это? — Джон кивнул на темные боксеры, обхватившие бедра Шерлока. Это была последняя деталь одежды, оставшаяся на нем. Шерлок не стеснялся наготы, не находил в ней ничего интимного. Он подцепил пальцами белье и небрежно стянув его, швырнул на пол. Джон медленно оглядел Шерлока, с ног до головы, безмятежными голубыми глазами. Шерлок, в свою очередь, изучал тело Джона. Он обнаруживал новые детали, недостающие кусочки паззла, подсказки: каждая отметина, каждый шрам и каждое движение Джона добавляли в мысленную картотеку информацию. У Джона было крепкое, коренастое тело человека, который питается как попало. Мышцы его были развиты, но не как у спортсмена, скорее как у человека, который много двигается. Секс — отличный тренажер, говорят, и, глядя на бедра Джона, Шерлок был вынужден согласиться. Шрам на плече был выпуклым и светлым, Джон не гордился им, но и не стыдился тоже. Аппендицит Джону никогда не вырезали, но, судя по лодыжке, он пережил перелом в детстве, скорее всего, упал откуда-то. Его осанка все еще была такой, словно он стоит в строю, левая нога напряжена чуть больше, чем правая, а то, как расслабленно болтались руки Джона вдоль тела, чуть повернутые ладонями к Шерлоку, показывало: Джон старается выглядеть неопасным. Обнадеживает Шерлока, успокаивает, будто тот нуждается в чем-то подобном. Будто опасность может его напугать.<br/><br/>— Готов? — спросил Джон тихо, стоя в полосе солнечного света, льющегося из окна. Шерлок закатил глаза.<br/><br/>— Почему бы нам просто не закончить уже со всем этим?<br/><br/>Джон прищурился.<br/><br/>— Ты заказчик, а я исполнитель. Сделаем все так, как ты захочешь, Шерлок.<br/><br/>Джон забрался в постель, заставляя Шерлока отодвинуться к самому изголовью. Раздвинул ноги Шерлока, устроившись между ними и взяв в руки мягкий член.<br/><br/>— Ничего, я помогу тебе немного, — Джон подержал его в ладонях, будто собираясь согреть, затем дотянулся до тумбочки и взял флакон. Он принес с собой смазку и презервативы. В его чемоданчике Шерлок также видел наручники, повязку на глаза и кляп, силиконовое дилдо, зажимы на соски, несколько свечей, пластиковую упаковку с чем-то пестрым, судя по всему, с цветочными лепестками, а также еще несколько предметов, предназначение которых Шерлок не определил. «У меня есть различные штуки для тех, кто хочет чего-то особенного. У тебя в анкете не были указаны предпочтения», — пояснил Джон, а Шерлок отрезал: «Никаких предпочтений».<br/><br/>— Я могу курить в постели? — спросил Шерлок так, словно это был не его дом. Джон подал ему сигарету и зажигалку. Когда Шерлок выпустил первую струю дыма, Джон уже вылил себе на руки что-то скользкое, напоминающее массажное масло, и ласкал его член. Руки у Джона были чуткими, светлые брови сведены к переносице, такая сосредоточенность… Шерлок отвернулся в сторону, задерживая дым во рту. Он слышал скользящие, шлепающие звуки, ощущал сладковато-ореховый запах масла, пробивающийся даже сквозь дым. Ощутив подступающую тошноту, Шерлок закрыл глаза.<br/><br/>— У меня есть таблетки, на случай, если потребуется, — вполголоса сообщил Джон. — Это нормально.<br/><br/>Шерлок открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Не нормально. Они оба знали.<br/><br/>— Слышал что-нибудь об асексуалах? — спросил Шерлок, стряхивая пепел на подушку рядом. — Это люди, равнодушные к сексу.<br/><br/>— Таких не бывает.<br/><br/>— Я сам придумал термин, — пожал плечами Шерлок. Джон прекратил движения, теперь его руки просто закрывали пах Шерлока.<br/><br/>— Может быть, ты просто ошибся в выборе? — мягко уточнил Джон. — И стоит попробовать что-то более традиционное? Если тебе нужна женщина…<br/><br/>— Не моя сфера, — обрубил Шерлок, зло уставившись на Джона.<br/><br/>— Откуда ты можешь…<br/><br/>— Почему бы нам не закончить эти разговоры и не приступить к делу? Насколько я знаю, для полового акта с тобой мне не обязательно быть возбужденным. Вот почему я выбрал мужчину. Просто… сделай уже то, за что я тебе заплатил.<br/><br/>Джон встретил его взгляд, пристальный, пронизывающий, встретил и вернул.<br/><br/>— Ляг на спину, — он забрал сигарету из его пальцев, потушил в пепельницу, лежащую на тубмочке. — Живей, Шерлок, делай, как я сказал.<br/><br/>Шерлок подчинился, уставился в серый потолок.<br/><br/>— Согни ноги в коленях и раздвинь. Так хорошо, да. Может быть неприятно поначалу.<br/><br/>Холодное и скользкое прикосновение к анусу действительно было неприятно, но ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Шерлок бывал на осмотрах врача, и сейчас — это была просто очередная процедура. Палец Джона проник в задний проход, раздвигая стенки, дошел до второй фаланги и выскользнул. Затем снова толкнулся внутрь. Джон размазал гель вокруг сфинктера, обвел края отверстия, выдавил немного смазки внутрь, и Шерлок поморщился от этого ощущения. Джон толкался пальцем в анус, а другой рукой мягко придерживал мошонку Шерлока. Буквальным образом держал его за яйца. «Как это может нравиться людям?» — думал Шерлок отстраненно. Дыхание сбивалось при каждом втором толчке. Джон начал двигать рукой резче, глубже, и в какой-то момент Шерлок приподнял бедра, подчиняясь наитию. Палец скользнул еще глубже обычного, проехался по простате. А, вот оно. Вот что им нравится. Шерлок хмыкнул.<br/><br/>— У тебя сейчас вид такого умника, — сказал Джон внезапно, Шерлок был потрясен, будто забыл, что Джон может говорить. В какой-то момент он превратился в функцию, и Шерлок почти прекратил различать его присутствие в этой комнате, а теперь — что? Они будут вести беседу? В таком положении? С трудом открыв глаза (Шерлок даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, что они закрыты), Шерлок взглянул на своего дефлоратора.<br/><br/>— У меня всегда такой вид, — проговорил он хрипло.<br/><br/>— И о чем ты сейчас размышляешь? Решаешь уравнения, вспоминаешь химические формулы? — ухмыльнулся Джон, поворачивая палец внутри. Шерлок распахнул глаза, дернувшись. Джон ухмыльнулся еще шире.<br/><br/>— Ты что, играешь со мной? — прошипел Шерлок.<br/><br/>— Я? — удивленно уточнил Джон. — С какой стати? Мы ведь занимаемся очень серьезным, неприятным делом. Какие уж тут игры, — он ввернул два пальца внутрь, мягко вращая, растягивая изнутри. Шерлок слабо хмыкнул.<br/><br/>— Я предпочел бы не болтать.<br/><br/>— Какая жалость, — Джон склонился ниже, меняя угол проникновения. Он растирал Шерлока изнутри, с хлюпаньем и чпоканьем заполнял его, а потом оставлял пустым, и Шерлок чувствовал, как медленно смыкается его анус, чувствовал, как смазка течет между ягодиц, пачкая простыни. К своей досаде Шерлок чувствовал, как кровь приливает к его лицу. Грудь тоже наверняка покрылась красными пятнами. Джон выглядел уверенно. Самоуверенно даже.<br/><br/>— А мне в первую встречу показалось, что ты из тех, кого не заткнешь. В обычной жизни ты не такой тихий, как в постели. Но так часто случается. Люди показывают себя с неожиданных сторон. Если подумать, они становятся более… честными в такие моменты.<br/><br/>— Когда ты забираешься к ним в задницу? — насмешливо уточнил Шерлок, но его голос звучал, будто чужой. Он подумал, что это может быть неплохой идеей — разговаривать. Что угодно, лишь бы заглушить эти хлюпающие звуки.<br/><br/>— Секс — это процесс довольно интимный, Шерлок. Даже когда это секс с незнакомцем, или всего лишь работа… — Джон склонился еще ниже, передвинулся, чтобы удобней было нависать над Шерлоком. Одно короткое движение языка, розовый промельк, и Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом. Он дышал слишком часто, пульс колотился в горле, во рту пересохло. — В какой-то момент, пусть ненадолго, тебе кажется… будто ты… соединяешься с кем-то, пускаешь в себя. — Шерлок закрыл глаза, содрогаясь. — Конечно, ты напуган. — Рука Джона замерла, его пальцы были стиснуты глубоко внутри, распирали, занимали все место, будто пульсировали внутри… Джон мягко и безжалостно прижимал их к простате, обеспечивая постоянное, невыносимое давление. В приступе паники Шерлок закусил губу, сжался, точнее, попытался, беспомощно стиснув Джона коленями.<br/><br/>— Я… я не… — забормотал он, задыхаясь, выгнулся, и Джон придержал его, положив ладонь на живот. — Ох, не, ОХ… я-а-а-а… мммх… по… Джон… пожаааах…<br/><br/>Сердце заполошно колотилось, раздувалось под ребрами, под зажмуренными веками вспыхнули сиреневые точки. Шерлок попытался вырваться, отползти, из самого горла его вырвался дикий звук, похожий на рыдание. В какой-то момент он понял, что Джон больше не держит его. Извернувшись немыслимым образом, Шерлок умудрился свеситься с кровати, прежде чем его стошнило. Он чуть не рухнул на пол, но Джон удержал его за плечи.<br/><br/>— Эй… — как сквозь вату донесся его напряженный голос. — Тише, дыши, вот так.<br/><br/>Шерлока скрутило еще одним спазмом, но желудок был уже пуст, так что Шерлок просто сплюнул на пол густую слюну. Затем оттолкнул Джона и повалился на кровать. Потянулся к подушке и прижал ее к паху, зажал между бедер, пряча свои торчащие, возбужденные гениталии. Он никогда прежде не испытывал такого отвращения и ненависти.<br/><br/>— Ты как? — спросил Джон спустя пару минут, сидя на приемлемом расстоянии.<br/><br/>— В порядке, — проскрипел Шерлок. Джон мрачно покачал головой.<br/><br/>— Совсем не в порядке.<br/><br/>Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул, дрожащей рукой убрал потные пряди со лба, задев пальцами рог. Обхватил его рукой, стиснув пальцы, с силой дернул, ярость перекрыла оглушительную боль. Джон осторожно, но крепко взял его за запястье, заставил отвести руку.<br/><br/>Шерлок сел, приводя дыхание в порядок, вытер глаза, оглядел перепачканную смазкой и пеплом простыню. В воздухе кисло пахло рвотой.<br/><br/>— У тебя, должно быть, еще никогда не было такого безнадежного случая, — Шерлок приподнял уголок губ. — Порчу твою статистику?<br/><br/>— Катастрофически, — улыбнулся Джон. Они обменялись взглядами, затем Шерлок отвел глаза. Джон протянул руку и коснулся его рога. — Он у тебя красивый. Я уже и забыл, как мой выглядел, но он точно не был… таким.<br/><br/>— Очевидным? — безучастно уточнил Шерлок.<br/><br/>— Ослепительным. Даже теперь он… сверкает, — Джон провел рукой по крепкому тонкому рогу, и в его голосе не было фальши. Шерлок сглотнул. Он был измотан. Слишком много эмоциональных потрясений для такого фрика, как он. — Я заварю чай, прежде чем уйти, — сказал Джон. Шерлок пожал плечами. Если этого требует какой-нибудь постельный этикет — что ж, вперед.<br/><br/>Он встал с постели, только когда убедился, что возбуждение ушло. Накинул халат и спустился вниз. Джон сидел в кресле, разглядывая персидскую туфлю, расшитую бисером.<br/><br/>— Ты что, табак в ней хранишь?<br/><br/>— У меня где-то была трубка, — рассеянно поведал Шерлок, разливая чай по чашкам. — Сахар?<br/><br/>— Нет, спасибо.<br/><br/>Они пили чай в молчании, когда дверь внизу хлопнула. Спустя пару минут к ним поднялась миссис Хадсон.<br/><br/>— Ох, Шерлок, у тебя гость! Простите, не хотела помешать, — она замерла на пороге, держа в руках тарелку с печеньем. Любопытство в ее взгляде заставило Шерлока улыбнуться. Он почувствовал облегчение, словно тяжесть, сдавившая его тело, медленно отступала.<br/><br/>— Это Джон Уотсон, мой друг, — сказал он, а Джон поправил:<br/><br/>— Коллега. И я уже ухожу.<br/><br/>Шерлок кивнул. Джон протянул ему руку, и Шерлок, помешкав, встряхнул ее. Пальцы Джона показались ему очень горячими, он словно ощутил их на миг у себя в промежности.<br/><br/>— Береги себя, — просто сказал Джон, глядя на Шерлока.<br/><br/>— Разумеется.<br/><br/>— И, Шерлок… если хочешь знать, твоя главная проблема вовсе не в этом, — Джон взглянул на рог. — А в том, что ты принимаешь…<br/><br/>— Тебе пора, — оборвал его Шерлок. Джон опустил голову.<br/><br/>— Да. Точно.<br/><br/>Когда его шаги стихли на лестнице, Шерлок стянул с миски печенье, сунул в рот и подошел к окну. Отодвинув занавеску двумя пальцами, он бросил взгляд вниз. Джон пересекал улицу, прихрамывая на левую ногу.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>«Твой день рождения послезавтра, Шерлок, если не забыл», — пришло смс от Майкрофта.<br/><br/>«Я решил проблему», — написал Шерлок коротко.<br/><br/>«Наконец-то. По такому случаю мамуля ждет тебя на праздник дома».<br/><br/>«Отвяжись».<br/><br/>Шерлок провел эти пару дней, не выходя из дома. Он знал, что лишь оттягивает неизбежное, но в любом случае не имел никакого желания выходить. Спустя какое-то время Лестрейд написал ему, попросив взглянуть на тело, а Шерлок испортил телефон, окунув его в тару с кислотой. Миссис Хадсон стучалась в его дверь, но Шерлок не желал никого видеть, и доступно объяснил это, пусть даже в непростительно грубых выражениях.<br/><br/>Он полагал, что государственная программа сработает быстро, но был не настолько самовлюбленным типом, чтобы считать, что его персоне уделяется особое внимание. Должно быть, о нарушении доложил какой-нибудь идиот вроде Андерсона или еще кого, мало ли у Шерлока было недоброжелателей. Шерлок видел, как возле дома остановился темно-синий фургон, оттуда вышло двое государственных дефлоратов в форме (они всегда присылают мужчину и женщину). Люди на улице наблюдали за шоу, жители домов выглядывали из окон, пока эти двое долбились в дверь на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок равнодушно наблюдал за этим из своей гостиной. Он слышал сердитый голос миссис Хадсон. Бедняга отстаивала его до последнего, но что она могла сделать? Он был нарушителем.<br/><br/>Шерлок ждал их, облачившись в свой любимый костюм. Рубашка выглажена, туфли начищены. Ему пришлось закатать рукава пиджака, и он помялся, но это было незначительной погрешностью. Игла лежала на журнальном столике.<br/><br/>Тяжелый топот на лестнице, и вот они уже здесь.<br/><br/>— Господа, — кивнул Шерлок, из-под прикрытых век глядя на эту парочку.<br/><br/>— Мистер Холмс, у нас ордер на принудительную дефлорацию, — сообщила женщина, вытащив бумагу. Ее напарник перегораживал дверь, положив руку на дубинку у пояса. Похоже, ожидал сопротивления. На их лицах было написано угрюмое недовольство — редко им приходится выезжать на место преступления. Людям обычно хватает сознательности избавиться от рога до критического возраста. Должно быть, гадают, что с ним не так.<br/><br/>Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову. Он не собирался сопротивляться. Он вообще не желал двигаться. Ему хотелось уснуть, и он мог бы это сделать. Героин был превосходным. Шерлок умел высчитывать дозы, он был хорош в этом, в конечном счете, он был хорош почти во всем. «Фантастика, охренеть», не так ли.<br/><br/>Мужчина первым заметил иглу и кивнул напарнице.<br/><br/>— Мистер Холмс, вы приняли наркотик? — спросила она, подходя ближе, склоняясь над ним, сжимая запястье.<br/><br/>— Нет, — выдохнул он устало. — Я не принял.<br/><br/>— Посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста, — велела она четко и вежливо, доставая из кармана маленький фонарик. – Мистер Холмс, вы слышите? Откройте глаза и посмотрите сюда. – Ее пальцы скользнули ему под подбородок, к артерии. Тяжелый стук башмаков подсказал Шерлоку, что мужчина тоже подошел к креслу, чтобы взглянуть на него. Тяжелый стук, и стук сердца, гулкий, ритмичный, как движения маятника, перекрывающий прочие звуки. А ведь Шерлок знал из достоверных источников, что нет у него никакого сердца.<br/><br/>— Если вы не будете содействовать, нам придется применить силу, — сказал мужчина откуда-то сверху. Шерлок погрузился в свои чертоги, ушел глубоко, он был в зале суда, приговорен к освобождению после заключения длинной в тридцать два года, и он глядел, как опускается молоток, снова и снова, с грохотом, похожим на стук в дверь, на удары ступней по лестнице, на биение сердца.<br/><br/>А потом раздался сухой щелчок, и это был звук вроде того, что случается, когда пистолет снимают с предохранителя.<br/><br/>— Медленно поднимите руки и отойдите от него, — сказал Джон Уотсон, стоя посреди зала суда.<br/><br/>Стоя на пороге его гостиной.<br/><br/>Волосы у Джона были мокрыми (видимо, дождь), а дыхание сбилось (бежал, забыв о психосоматической боли в ноге), но рука твердо удерживала пистолет (рука меткого стрелка), и взгляд был твердый. Такой, что сразу понятно — этот человек не шутит.<br/><br/>Дефлораторы отступили, поднимая руки. Джон быстро метнул взгляд на Шерлока, проверяя, все ли в порядке, затем снова уставился на цель. Он перевел дуло пистолета с мужчины на женщину и обратно.<br/><br/>— Вам обоим придется сейчас уйти, — отдал он приказ, и голос его звучал — как наждачная бумага, как трение кремния, как шуршание пороха.<br/><br/>— Опустите пистолет, сэр, иначе у вас будут неприятности, — начал мужчина, но осекся, когда Джон перехватил пистолет крепче и чуть придавил пальцем курок. Шерлок рассмеялся, глядя в ярко-голубые глаза Джона. Он глядел, как Джон движется по комнате, почти грациозно, будто в танце. Вот что было его стихией. Вот что было его жизнью: держать на прицеле врага, кидаться в омут. Сплошные неприятности, и может быть опасно. Джон не опускал пистолет, направляя дефлораторов в сторону лестницы.<br/><br/>— Кто вы вообще такой? — спросила женщина, держа руки высоко поднятыми над головой.<br/><br/>— Я его друг, — объяснил Джон. — Его друг.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>